The Hybrid
by m00man1
Summary: As Sheryl chrashes onto a barren planet with a complete stranger, she finds out her day's only going to get worse when she's saved by a very perculiar fellow. This was originally a story called the half breed that I've re-written and if anyone has read that then they'll know that this is a crossover with PH warrior's story 'Xenomorph Retaliation' which'll start about 5 chapters in.
1. Chapter 1

Sheryl held her breath as another thump was heard outside, only letting it out when she was sure that the pod's hull hadn't been breached.

"This isn't happening." She whispered, "This planet should be completely barren."

Her partner gave a small grunt of acknowledgement. He didn't even seem to care.

"What's taking so long!" a muffled voice was heard outside, "I'd like to get back _sometime_ tonight!" She could only make out slight figures through the pod's reinforced glass since it was coated with a layer of orange dirt.

"Sir!" A new voice was heard from outside, also slightly muffled by some sort of device.

"What!" Shouted the same angry man from before whom Sheryl now presumes is the leader.

"I… I think I saw something."

"… What!?"

"Under the truck… something came out. I… I didn't see where it went, it's too dark."

"You saw something under the truck…" The leader didn't seem too impressed, "And it then just magically disappeared."

"Well it, it went into the darkness… The, the headlights were in my eyes."

There was a long pause. Sheryl lent closer to the pod's door to try and hear what was happening.

…

She leant closer.

…

Still nothing.

….

BANG!

Sheryl jumped back, her heart skipping a beat. At first she thought the escape pod had been hit again but when she had more time to register it, she realised it was a gunshot.

"Get back to work!" shouted the leader.

"Yes sir!" Two young men were heard right next to the pod. Sheryl assumed they were the guys breaking in.

"Anyone else see anything? Hmm?" the leader spoke up again in a condescending tone, "Rogers what about you?"

"No sir!"

As the leader went off asking around different people, Sheryl braced herself for another hit… she heard nothing apart from the bosses angry sarcasm. Sheryl turned towards her partner who was now starting to take an interest to what was going on outside.

' _What's going on out there?'_ She thought to herself.

However Sheryl's unspoken question was then somewhat answered when a humanoid figure smashed against the pod's window, leaving a human shaped smudge in the dirt on the glass. It didn't really help with visibility though.

After that, more hits were made on the side of the pod. Not as hard as the ones before but they kept repeating one after another in some form of twisted, monotone rhythm. After two or three seconds of non stop thumping against the pod's wall, the leader seemed to stop talking and another couple of hits after that so did the thuds against the pod.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" a new voice was heard around where the thumping had been. It was deep but as he talked its tone sounded as if he was telling a bad joke. This one's voice however didn't seem to be as muffled as the rest of the men she had heard so far.

"And who are you meant to be?" the leaders voice, even though still strong, seemed to quiver just a little.

"Oh I'm sorry where're my manners?" He chuckled slightly "I am the _last_ guy you're _ever_ gonna meet."

"So you think your pretty funny-"

"Oh please, I'm being dead serious."

"…Well then Mr 'last guy I'm ever gonna meet'" The confidence in the leaders voice returned "There are still seven of us and only one of you. So unless I suddenly have a stroke then I don't think you'll be living up to your name any time soon."

"Well I have to get my eyes checked…"

"…Excuse me?"

"Because I can only see five."

"What are you ta-" he was cut of by the sound of screaming and gunfire before a thud was heard on top of the escape pod.

"See," His voice was now coming from the top of the pod, Sheryl could hear his smile, "Five."

"Sh, shoot it! Kill it now!" the leader shouted.

"Hmm it seems that my eyes are still playing tricks on me." More gunshots and screaming were heard until a dead silence crept over for a couple of moments, "Because now I can only… count… one."

Sheryl tried to look through the smudged glass to try and make out what was going on out there. The only thing she could see was the outline of a man holding something in the air. Squinting her eyes, Sheryl could just about see that the object was another humanoid silhouette being grabbed by the throat.

"See some people my think that I enjoy doing this…" the figure holding the second in the air positioned them both to the same level "well… maybe I do but they don't seem to realise how every… almost every time they always seem to bring it on to themselves."

"W… What are you." The leader's voice was horse.

"Oh didn't you listen. I'm the _last_ guy you're _ever_ gonna meet." After that no recordable noise could be heard from outside. Sheryl just saw the first figure let go of the second who slumped to the floor, motionless.

Sheryl then froze as the figure turned to face the pod before making its way over.

"I don't suppose you'd mind opening the door would you?" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea I could have probably split this chapter up into two but I couldn't find a place to end it so here's a really long chapter… enjoy…**

Sheryl froze for several moments before the figure spoke again.

"Nothing… really?" he didn't sound to impressed.

"W… what?" was the best she could muster up.

"Oh so you're not mute then."

"W… huh?" Sheryl was really bringing her A-game with this one…

"Can you just open the door?"

"But… people aren't meant to live on this planet." Sheryl was speaking more to her self than to this stranger.

"Oh you got me." he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"… What?"

"Open the door!"

"…" Sheryl took a few moments to compose herself, "How do I know that you're not going to kill me-" she then realised that her companion had been sitting in the back silently the whole time "…us."

"What you want my no-kill guarantee or somethi-" he was cut off be the hiss of the pod's door opening, freezing cold air swept into the pod.

Looking frantically left to right to see what could have possibly removed her only barrier between her and this psychopath only to find her associate's hand on the door's release button.

"Are you crazy!" she hissed.

"He doesn't seem to bad." he said calmly for what was the only time they had ever actually spoken in their past history together.

"You don't know tha…"

"Having a little domestic are we?" Sheryl froze as she now realised that she had her back to the now open doorway and quickly spun around to where this man was now standing no more than two meters away.

Now she had no idea what to expect however this still took her by surprise. He was still humanoid however his skin was a charcoal gray/black with darker hair to match making it hard to distinguish straight away in the night sky and maybe almost impossible to see if not for the glow coming from the escape pod's lights, some surrounding lighting which had been set up by the now deceased and the ghostly whites in his eyes.

His clothing was simple and dirty and another oddity was that he was wearing nothing on his feet.

Before anyone said anything, he turned away and looked around for a couple of seconds before walking to a nearby body and taking off what looked like some form of full-face respirator. He then walked back and threw it at Sheryl.

"You'll put that on if you know what's good for you." Wearily, Sheryl did what he said. Turning to Sheryl's companion, he squinted his eyes for a brief moment before saying, "I guess you're not going to need one." his voice was a lot sterner from before the pod had been opened.

"What do you have the all-seeing eyes." said her companion whom Sheryl was just realising that she had never had the name of.

"No." he turned away. "They can just detect bull from a mile away." He made his way over to two 4by4s that Sheryl presumed was how everyone had gotten here. "Come on."

Giving her associate a quick glance, Sheryl sighed and realised that she really didn't have any other option apart from staying in the pod and either freezing or starving to death on this baron, uninhabitable… well what she thought was an uninhabitable planet. So reluctantly, she followed this man toward the vehicles.

He looked around and checked both of the vehicles before moving some supplies from one to the other and then opened the passenger side door before walking around and entering the driver's side.

Sheryl entered the open door and her companion sat on the seat behind her. She then realised that she had no idea who either of these people were. The man in the pod was in a completely different sector of the ship she was on, she thinks it might have been security, and the only impression she had from the second stringer who was sat right beside her was some sort of crazed serial killer.

A long silence feel between them as the vehicle rolled away and continued for several minuets.

Sheryl was surprised to see that the man beside her hadn't bothered with the headlights with the inky blackness outside. Deciding to not question it, Sheryl broke the silence with a different one.

"So… what's you name?"

He turned to look at her for several moments before looking forward again.

"They call me Creature."

"… Creature?"

"Trust me it's not the weirdest name you're going to be hearing around here."

"O… kay." Sheryl turned to look to the man behind her "And you?"

"Adam." he said bluntly. Creature mumbled something when he answered.

"What was that?" asked Sheryl.

"Nothing." he muttered.

"Okay well my name's Sheryl," Creature grunted in acknowledgment "and I was wondering why I'm the only one with a gas mask on."

"Because the air's toxic."

"Y…" Sheryl let out a long sigh, "Yes I gathered that but why don't you have one."

"Because I'm nails." before Sheryl could protest, Creature than said, "Do you know that when you talk, you have to breathe more."

"Um… okay."

"Now did you also know that when those respirators run out." Creature turned to look at Sheryl, "No one will know."

"Excuse me?" Sheryl had no idea weather he was just giving her some sick trivia or was threatening her.

"Yes it's because it's an older model." He continued "They don't last forever and they certainly don't tell you when they run out so the only way you'll know is either if you time it or when it's just too late." a sick smile crossed his face.

"Why are telling me this!" Sheryl demanded.

"Because I have no idea how long the last guy had been using that mask," Sheryl then remembered that he had not too long ago peeled that mask off a dead body. The thought of that mixed with the realisation that she was now wearing said mask sent a shiver down her spine "and since we have no way of telling how long that's been in use," his gaze was fixed on her eyes, only moving away to check their heading every now and then "we only have one other option don't we?" he redirected his focus back to diving and removed the smile from his face, "So shut up."

The rest of the trip was in silence. Sheryl felt sick to the stomach with her newfound knowledge.

' _This can't be happening'_ she kept thinking to her self and then just tried to think about getting home. She was being bought to some form of civilisation… she hoped.

After what felt like forever, Creature finally turned the headlights on and started flashing them on and off. What Sheryl did see through the flashes was a gigantic, lifeless looking structure.

After a small sigh, Creature turned the lights off and kept driving forward until stopping at what Sheryl could only make out to be a large rectangular object in front of them.

 **...**

Creature flashed the lights on and off as he approached the gate in hope that he would have been somewhat noticed be someone inside. With no luck he let out a small sigh and drove toward the gate before stopping just in front of it.

Getting out of the 4by4, Creature approached an intercom to the left of the gate and pressed the button.

"Hey open up." no response, "Hey!" still, no response, "… Anyone in there?"

"Hey Creature, that you?" the intercom cracked into life revealing Mac's voice on the other end.

"No it's the pizza guy." Sneered Creature "Who do you think! Anyway I've got another 4by4 so open up."

"What, you took all that time to get a truck?" Mac chuckled.

"No… I also got some other stuff."

"… Well what kind of stuff."

"Well…" Creature didn't know how to answer without getting into a long conversation or argument which he neither needed or wanted, "You could say it's… rare stuff."

"… In what way."

"You know. Like something you don't see every day… Look just let me in you'll see."

A few moments of silence passed between them until the metallic clanging and scraping of the gate opening up was heard. Satisfied, Creature headed back to the 4by4.

"What just happened out there?" Creature had barely closed the door when his ever more annoying passenger started to once again ask questions.

Ignoring her, Creature drove past the barrier in to what he could only describe as some sort of airlock. It wasn't really an airlock but he couldn't really describe in any other way. You drive in with dirty air all around you, the door behind you closes, a whooshy sound is made, a second door in front of you opens and then boom, the air's clean.

After just that happened, creature gestured to Sheryl that she should take the mask off but immediately regretting it now that she had an excuse to talk. Thankfully she instead took the mask off and then started ogling her surroundings.

…

Sheryl couldn't comprehend how a place this big could even exist without Wayland knowing about it. She had been told that her and her team had to map out a supposedly dead and uninhabited planet for later terraforming processes but here she was, in a man made structure, breathing clean air… supposedly clean air.

Before she could ponder if the air was actually clean or that Creature just wanted her to stop talking, Creature told her to get out as he turned the 4by4's engine off.

They had entered some form of makeshift garage with two other off road vehicles inside. A butch, balding man was sitting on a chair a few meters away next to a desk with what looked like an old intercom and some controls. He was cleaning some spark plugs with a dirty rag.

Looking up, he met Sheryl's gaze and gave her a small nod. She returned the nod and he went back to his spark plugs.

"Creature!" a short, bald, angry man appeared in the only other doorway here "Firstly I want to know what the hell were you were doing out there, then you are going to tell me why and then you're going to tell me why there are now two others with you who I do **not** recognise!"

"Look," Creature was keeping his calm demeanour "I told Sneaks to…"

"No!" the new guy approached Creature until he was about a foot away. Sheryl didn't understand how this guy was so… courageous by speaking to this psycho in such a way, "Sneaks said that you told him that he should head back and that you were going to 'wonder around' and then you just 'wondered' off!"

"… Well I got a truck out of it."

"And two new mouths to feed!"

"… … What's for tea tonight?" a small smirk crossed Creature's face. The new guy wasn't impressed. "Look I've also grabbed some other supplies and equipment along with it and it wasn't like I set out to find an escape pod… It's just happened. However speaking of equipment." Creature turned around "Hey Mac!"

"What?" replied the guy with the spark plugs.

"Help me with unloading this thing." Creature and this newly named Mac guy walked behind the vehicle and started unloading some crates.

"So you must be the poor saps why had to put up with that guy." the angry look on his face softened to a smile, he held out his hand "They call me Boss." He sounded as if he gargled bleach each day.

"Sheryl," She shook his hand "and he's Adam." He gave a small nod and shook his hand also "… He doesn't talk much."

"Okay now that all the formalities are out of the way we should talk about getting the two of you home." Sheryl's heart skipped a beat, this was the only good news she has heard since the incident "However it will take about three weeks."

"Why three weeks? if you don't mind me asking." _'Because tomorrow would just be too good'_ she thought to herself.

"Because that's when the next supply ship comes in." explained Boss "They're the only ones with the codes to get in and out from this rock, without them then they'll get taken down by the orbital defences. I'm guessing that's how you got here."

"Probably." Sheryl sighed "All I really heard was explosions, alarms and then I was in a pod."

"Well, tomorrow I'll send messages to the supply ship and your superiors of what happened but until then you should have something to eat and then get some rest."

"Oh can I ask one more question?"

"What is it?"

"Well we weren't the only people who were in the ship…"

"Ah…" Boss' face turned a bit more solemn "Well do you know how long it took to get back here."

"I'm sorry but I wasn't really paying attention to the time." Sheryl's couldn't meet his eyes.

"Creature!" Boss turned his attention to the two men who had just finished unloading the vehicle, "How long did you-"

"Yea they're dead." He said bluntly as both him and Mac past them and walked toward the door.

"He didn't have to bee so calm about it." Boss mumbled before letting out a long sigh, "Look, I'll get a couple people out in a search team tomorrow to see if we can find anyone. There's still a chance that they're still alive."

"Thanks." Sheryl gave him a small smile.

Sheryl and Adam accompanied Boss along with the other two toward the dining area.

"So what is this place?" asked Sheryl.

"Wow Creature you really are an uninformative sod aint ya?" chuckled Mac.

"You're in a prison Sheryl." informed Boss calmly, "We're all prisoners here."

"Oh…" Sheryl couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Don't worry, everything will be explained to you tomorrow." as they approached the mess hall, Boss put an arm out to stop Sheryl and Adam, letting the other two move on, "Look, I'm saying this to both of you… but this is more of a message for Sheryl." they both nodded, "The prisoners in here… well lets just say there hasn't been a woman here for quite a while." he could see the concern appearing on Sheryl's face, "Yea, people here tend to keep themselves in groups, I'd suggest that you go with the group that Creature and Mac'll be sitting with."

"Okay." Today couldn't get any worse in Sheryl's eyes; everything was just one big mess.

Stepping into the mess hall, Sheryl took a tray and lined up behind Adam for food.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking around the mess hall, Sheryl estimated that there were about sixty to seventy people in this place.

"Hello love." Jumping back into reality and consequently out of her skin, Sheryl turned to see a smiling face. "You look new here." His slightly posh accent made him sound a sly as he looked.

Sheryl just stared at him blankly in reply making him chuckle.

"They call me Sneaks." He held out a hand.

"Sheryl." Sheryl gave him a small nod when she shook his hand. "And the guy behind me's Adam." They gave each other a quick nod before Adam turned back around.

"So you two were the ones brought in by Creature." He smirked "I feel sorry for the two of you."

"Same." She smirked back. This guy didn't seem as bad as the others. The way he was dressed even seemed more presentable however he still had some sort of untrusting vibe to his smile "So why do they call you Sneaks?"

"Food."

"What?" _'A bit of an odd reason."_ Sheryl jested to herself.

"No, food." He chuckled as he pointed behind her, showing that Adam had already passed the window and the man serving was waiting on the other side.

Quickly walking up to the window where they had been dishing out food, Sheryl was surprised to see that the food didn't look as bad as she though it would of. It was some kind of stew with buttered bread.

Not asking for that much, Sheryl followed Sneaks over two the table where Creature and Mac had set themselves up at with Adam and a couple of others. She was glad that Sneaks was considered, at least by Boss' standards, one of the people who would try anything funny with here as he sat three seats down from Creature and Sheryl sat opposite him.

As she sat down, Creature glanced over at her. Giving him a small nod, Sheryl was a little surprised when he returned it before returning to a conversation he was having with Mac and two others on the same table.

"So to answer your question from earlier." Sneaks started "I used to be a… well we were called 'handymen' where I came from. You know the type of guys who if you gave money to, they could find something you 'needed' or make some one 'disappear'."

"So… You're an assassin?" Sheryl was then reminded that however nice people may seem, they're still here for a reason.

"Well you could say that." He smirked "But one thing led to another involving the president of some place and before you know it I'm here."

"Oh okay." As much as she wasn't a fan of murder, Sheryl still found his past life somewhat interesting. "But if there are people… you know… like… you and Creature here then why aren't there any security guards or anything."

"Okay…" Sneaks mulled over what he was about to say next. "Think of this way. This building isn't the prison but the entire planet is."

"… Okay."

"I mean there used to be prison guards here but later on everyone found out that they were just too costly and just put up some automated defences in orbit and then let us be. You can try running away but I'm pretty sure you're not going to get far. In fact, everyone here's on a death sentence which means we just live here until we die."

"Oh okay." Sheryl thought back to when she was in the escape pod. "Wait but if you're the only people here then why did I have people trying to break in to the escape pod Adam and I were in.?"

"Oh you must have met the black market guys." He chuckled slightly "It makes somewhat more sense now when Creature came back with you two. We were searching out a small camp of theirs when Creature decided to crawl underneath one of their vehicles as it drove off. Didn't really know what to think of it at the time." He waited for Sheryl to speak before realising from her facial expression that he hadn't really answered her question. "Oh yea the smugglers… um… yea the one downfall for using a password to get into the planet, apart from the chance of forgetting it, was that others could learn it. So these guys found out somehow and are now using it to store smuggled guns and stuff on it."

"Hmm." Sheryl nodded as she looked toward everyone else on the table. "So what about these guys? Well if it's okay in asking."

"Well." Sneaks pointed to the guy to his right with his thumb. "That's Arson." Arson gave her a small wave before returning to his food. "No points for guessing why he's here. The next one down is newbie." Newby didn't look two intimidating. He was quite young with glasses and was kind of lanky. He was in his a conversation with Creature, Mac and two others and didn't notice his introduction. "He's in for some pretty decent hacking and, as the name suggests, it was pretty recent."

Sheryl liked that she was learning everyone's names… well what they were called anyway; it made this whole situation a bit easier.

"And then past him is Creature," Sneaks continued. "You've already met him. Infact he's and odd one really, the only one here who's innocent… well who wasn't here for legal reasons."

"Well then how did he get here?" Sheryl was surprised to see Adam speak up.

"Well we don't really know for sure. He kind of just wondered up, wounds all over his body (By that way if he's bleeding just let him be) and hasn't left since. We did however find a crashed ship some days later… some of the dead looked dead before the crash according to doc… He tells us he's on vacation whenever we ask him why he's here. Anyway if you still want some kind of security guard then he's your guy. We view him as Boss' enforcer to make sure that everyone doesn't get out of line or anything like that."

"How did that happen?" asked Sheryl.

"Well there's a group here who… well who no one really likes. They keep getting into fights and try to undermine Boss who just encase you haven't realised… well he's the Boss. So these guys were out of control until Creature had enough."

"… What did he do?"

"Well I'm not going to go into detail when we're eating but he gave us all a demonstration of what happens to you when you go outside without some form of breathing device on."

"Oh…" Sheryl looked over towards Creature "He doesn't seem overly… nice…"

"Well…" Sneaks chuckled "If he decides that you're alright then you'll get on with him just fine but if you don't work out where your place is and start trying to run the place then you'll be getting to know him all too quickly… Oh and if you do anything to his duffel bag then he'll also make sure you pay."

"… His what?"

"Oh well he has this old brown duffel bag which has killed two people since he's got here. The first started to open it until he found out it was booby trapped…"

"What he booby trapped it?" Sheryl couldn't help but think of some old cartoons she watched as a kid when one of the characters would set up an elaborate device which usually ended up with a boxing glove on a spring.

"Yea I know right." Sneaks smiled again "But when the guy started opening the bag, some liquid popped out and hit him right in the face. To cut a long story sort he started screaming and then died. No one knows where he obtained acid that powerful but it was some pretty rough stuff. The second time the bag wasn't rigged up to anything nasty but then Creature found out and then that was the second demonstration we had of what happens outside if you don't have a mask on."

"So when does he get nice?" Sheryl said half jokingly and Sneaks chuckled.

"Well if you're good for about a month of two then he might acknowledge your existence." Sneaks look back down the table "Well anyway the one opposite is Mac. You would have probably seen him in the garage when you got here." Sheryl nodded "Well the name Mac just came from mechanic so you know… he's the mechanic. He was here just by getting mixed up with the wrong crowd really. The one two the right of him is Doc. He's the prison doctor and you'll never get the same answer when you ask him why he came here." Sneaks chuckled slightly. "My favourite reason was when he said that he created the 'Sea of Sorrows' on Fury-116. No one believes it and it doesn't make much sense but I want it to be true. Anyway the next one over is Shivers or Twitch. He responds to both. Anyway he came in with Mac. Involved with the same people so they were pretty close."

After they had eaten, Sneaks walked Sheryl and Adam two their rooms through a series of corridors.

"So I told you about us." Started Sneaks. "What about yourself then?"

"Well I came here because I was told that this planet was going to be terraformed. I work with Wayland corp and…" Sneaks giggled "Something funny?"

"No it's just that I wouldn't tell Creature that. For some reason he doesn't really like… well it's more of a complete loathing for Wayland corp for some reason I'm not to sure about. Anyway I'm being rude, continue."

"Anyway," Sheryl continued "I'm with the bio division and we were going to map out a supposed uninhabited planet and then comeback with the data. However I then heard an explosion and the next thing I knew, we were in an escape pod on the surface of this planet."

"Well from time to time bad things just happen." His tone then dropped slightly. "Look I don't know you've been told this but I would suggest that you're accompanied by one of the people I've introduced you to today. Well apart from Newbie because he's a bit useless but this place can be filled with…"

"Hey Sneaks!" all three of them turned around to see five people approaching them, a man-mountain was leading them. He was wearing a long jacket.

"Them…" Sneaks continued. The expression on his face was transformed from a light hearted smile two a blank stare "It's filled with them."

"I see you're escorting this nice little lady to her room." The leader spoke up. A sick smile crossing his face "Why don't you let us do it instead? Take the rest of the night off."

"Well I don't think you'll be too surprised if I say no." Sheryl noticed that Sneaks was now concealing a small knife in his hand that he had dropped out of his sleeve. Sheryl didn't like where this was going.

"Oh come on." The Man-mountain pulled out a revolver from underneath his jacket and aimed it at Sneak's head "You can see I'm fully equipped for it."

"Where did you get that!?" demanded Sneaks, his grip on the knife tightened.

"I found it." His smile widened.

"Look I don't even have to tell you what Creature will do to you if you go through with this…"

"Oh please go on." Chuckled the all too familiar voice of Creature approaching from behind the five men. A twisted grin appearing on his face "Give me some ideas."

The five turned to face their new opponent.

"Well if it isn't the freak." Smiled the man-mountain, tucking away his gun as he approached Creature. His four men followed behind him "Look we we're just messing that's all. I'll see you around Sneaks."

"Well Muscles…" Creature put a hand out to stop the leader before he could walk past him "I'm not to sure I want you to leave just yet."

"Oh is that right." Said the newly appointed 'Muscles'.

"Yea." Using the same hand he used to stop him, Creature then effortlessly pushed Muscles so that they were face to face. "You see, even if you were 'messing around', I still saw you with a nice, shiny gun there which I think is what you're not aloud to has and ,as much as I would like to just let you off, I think that I've done that enough times don't you."

"… So what you're gonna kill me of something?"

"Well lets not get too hasty." Creature chuckled slightly "However horrific mutilation maybe in order followed by inducing a crippling fear of death… Take your pick."

"…You know what?" Muscles leapt backwards and pulled out the revolver and aimed it at Creatures head. "I think I'll just kill you instead." The confidence started to return to his voice.

"Well now it's just going to be self defence when I kill you." Creature's smile didn't waver.

"I'm being serious!" Muscles confidence started to drop again.

"There was just no other way." Continued Creature, laughing.

"I'll blow you're head off!"

"Well it's not the first time someone's tied that." Creature said a little quieter as if he was reminiscing, Muscles let out and angry growl and tightened his grip on the gun. "Okay! Okay." Creature put his hands up as if to try and calm him down. "What about this. If you can pull that pretty little trigger there before I break your wrist…" Creature put his right leg behind him and bent his knees like he was getting ready to pounce "… You win."

"Look." Muscles let out a couple of short, uneasy chuckles "I know you've done some pretty nasty stuff but you're not as great as you…"

Before Muscles could finish, Sneaks jumped forward and rammed the knife into the back of Muscles' neck. He could only manage to let out a small exhale of air as his body convulsed slightly before it lifelessly dropped to the floor. Everyone had to take few moments to realise what just happened before Creature turned to Sneaks.

"Every party needs a pooper, that's why they invited you." He sang in a low, monotone voice.

"Yes well I think everyone was taking just a little too long for my tastes."

"Well." Sighed Creature as he looked at the other four wide-eyed men who were still stunned at the sudden death of their leader "You guys are gonna clean up and," picking up the gun, Creature handed it to Sneaks "you're going to hand this in to Boss and tell him what happened after you've done what you were doing already." He walked past Sneaks, Sheryl and Adam "I'm going to sleep."

 **...**

Creature left everyone else to sort out the mess. He was slightly annoyed that he wasn't the one to do it but was happy to see that Muscles was gone.

He had been waiting for that guy to finally slip up again and give Creature a reason to get rid of him… even if Sneaks was the one to make the blow.

However Creature was just tired now and all he wanted was to get to his cell.

Reaching said cell in between Arson's and Newbie's, Creature stepped through the armoured door and into its concrete surroundings which were lit up by a single light bulb that hung from the celing. They weren't barred like in movies that he was more then happy with.

In front of him was a toilet and a sink and above that with a small, bullet proof window. Creature had thought of breaking that on multiple occasions to discourage people from entering. The only thing stopping him was that if he left his door open then firstly, there would be a lot of dead people in the hallways and secondly, Boss would very quickly be having words with him.

To his left was a bed with a small footlocker and the foot of it and two his right in the far corner was the duffel bag.

Taking a deep breath, Creature ignored the bag, turned the light off and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since Sneaks had killed Muscles but the image of his lifeless body was still haunting her memories as she looked out over the dusty orange planes of this barren planet through the clear plate of her has mask.

To make things worse, when she asked Sneaks what was the deal with Creature the next day he just laught and said 'well if you find out then I'll be asking you the same question.' The best answer she had gotten was that he told everyone that he looked the way he did was because of some virus he had when he was a kid that changed his skin colour. Everything else was a mystery.

"Look," said Creature to something Sneaks said beforehand "I'm just saying that they're probably doing it to make it more sporting for them later." Sheryl hadn't really been listening to the conversation they were having.

She was riding in the back seat of the 4by4 with Sneaks driving and Creature in the passenger seat. She had been assigned with them to go to some sort of supply thing the black market guys have. She was informed that these guys leave their stores unprotected since that job was meant for the planet so it should be simple enough.

Adam on the other had was helping Mac and Shivers in the garage. He seemed reluctant to come along with them for some reason.

"Well aint you just a bundle of happiness." Replied Sneaks, laughing. His gasmask muffled his voice a little "What do you think Sheryl?"

She gave the two a light grunt.

"You okay?" asked Sneaks.

"Hmm?" Sheryl snapped back into reality to catch Sneaks eyes in the rear-view mirror. "Oh sorry I was daydreaming."

"Oh okay." Sneaks smile returned as always. "Well we were just talking about the whole situation involving the…"

Sneaks was cut off when the radio that Mac had installed into the vehicle buzzed into life.

"Creature!" the transmission was a bit hazy and cut out in places since they had covered some distance "Something's gone wr… People have forced them… and are kil…" Even though the Transmission was cracking up, the sound of gun shots were apparent. "Oh g… here… If you can he… me then run… st run!... They've killed everyone… edy so just stay away!" the transmission cut out.

"Boss!" creature picked up the radio's microphone while Sneaks turned the vehicle around. "Can anyone hear me!" still no response. Creature tried a few more times before angrily slamming the microphone on its holder. "Drive faster!"

…

They drove in silence. The 4by4's revs being the only thing to break the silence.

When they finally reached the prison, Creature noticed that both gates to the 'airlock' were open so they drove straight in.

Getting out of the vehicle, Creature could already spot the lifeless bodies of Mac and Shivers. They had bullet wounds all over their bodies. Adam was nowhere to be seen.

"Sneaks." Creature closed his eyes a took a deep breath before opening them again catch Sneaks kneeling down next to their bodies.

"Do you thing they were the black markets." He snarled through gritted teeth.

"Sneaks!" Creature tried his hardest to keep his voice level.

"Who ever it was, I'm going to kill every last…"

"SNEAKS!"

"What!"

"It's wasn't them." Creature's voice trembled with silent anger. As he sniffed the air.

"Then who was…"

"Look," Creature pointed to the storage cupboard "Take all the gasmask filters you can from there and another supplies you think we'll need. Then just stay here with Sheryl."

"I'm not going to just..!"

"I'm going to look for anyone here and then come back and then we're leaving."

"We can't just leave!"

"Well that's what we're doing!" shouted Creature. "If we stay here then we'll die. Now I'm never really the voice of reason on situations like these but right now you're just going to have to trust me."

"…" Sneaks let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Fine. But be quick!" Creature turned and headed towards the door. "Oh and Creature," Sneaks' voice softened slightly "My name's Shawn." Creature stopped for a second to think of a reply before shaking his head and leaving through the door.

Creature never really intended to find anyone; he just needed to pick something up before he headed back.

When he had gotten there he stepped inside and looked to the far right corner where the duffel bag lent against the wall. Taking a deep breath to contain his hatred, he picked it up and slumped the bag over his shoulder.

Before heading back, Creature decided to make a small detour into the main hallway where Boss made his morning roll call just encase he could actually find someone.

Something was wrong. Creature knew that they were still here but the uncomfortable silence put him on edge.

Upon entering the main hallway, Creature was surprised to find Arson slumped up against the wall, still breathing.

"Arson!" Creature ran up to him and slid down his level. He was barely conscious and holding a open wound. He wasn't going to make it and Creature knew.

"I… I never meant to start those fi… fires Creature." He coughed, a tear in his eye. Creature said nothing. "She was just so… so… so… prett… y." Arson let out a final breath before slumping over.

Before Creature could react, he heard a footstep right behind him. Before he even had time to realise that he had foolishly let his guard down a small 'pfft!' was heard before he felt something dig into his left shoulder.

Suddenly shocks were sent down Creatures spine and his whole body locked up. The only noise to escape his mouth was a small hiss of pain though his locked jaw before falling to the ground.

"The target is secure." Footsteps approached Creature from behind "I repeat, we have captured Ignitus."

And then everything turned balck…


	5. Chapter 4 and a half (edited)

**Hey. While waiting for chapter five to go underway I though that I'd keep things running with this intermission… which is longer than chapter 4… and chapter 1… enjoy.**

Ignitus sat on a small arm chair in the corner of a small, well kept room looking up at the ceiling. It had one of those swirly patterns in the plaster, presumably an attempt to make it look a little less bland… Needless to say, everything else in the room was as dull and bland.

He shuffled in the chair slightly. They were one of those small, antiquey looking chairs people would buy more for aesthetics than for actually sitting on. So, sitting on and uncomfortable chair, looking up at a bland ceiling and flipping the safety of his pistol on and off, Ignitus waited. From what he had been told, it looked like this Adam was late.

Locking the gun's safety back on and resting it on his lap, still gripped by his hand however, Ignitus focused his attention back on the open door in front of him to Adam's kitchen. Rays of moonlight seeping through the curtains illuminated parts of the kitchen's single counter.

However with no rays of light to compliment himself, Ignitus sat in the corner of the opposite room in complete darkness, unphased.

Before Ignitus could turn his attention to anything else, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the outside hallway. Turning his attention, Ignitus tried to discern weather this was him or just another flat (apartment) member.

His questions were soon answered when the he then heard the bolts of the outer door slide open as Adam, presumably Adam, opened the door.

Ignitus' grip on the gun tightened as he heard his footsteps get closer and closer, his eyes set on the open doorway in front of him.

Before long, the 'click' of a light switch was heard, followed by the kitchen light flickering on; rays of light shone through the doorway, illuminating half of Ignitus' body.

Moments after, a man matching Adam's picture walked in front of the doorway, focusing on something else in the kitchen. For now Ignitus had gone unnoticed.

He was of average build and height with unkempt brown hair. He wore a dirty brown jacket and had a matching dirty rucksack slumped over one shoulder which he proceeded to throw it somewhere past the opening of the doorway and thus out of Ignitus' line sight.

Still focusing on something in the kitchen, Adam started to back into the room Ignitus was in. Loosing interest in whatever he was looking at, Adam then turned around when he crossed the thresh hold of the doorway and was about to flick the light switch on for the room; that was when he then locked eyes with his intruder's.

Freezing, Adam kept his hand glued to the light switch, the colour had since left his face and beads of sweat started to form on his head. Ignitus knew who he was and he clearly knew who Ignitus was.

To answer any unspoken question that could possibly be going through his head, Ignitus raised the pistol and aimed it at Adam.

"Turn the light on Adam." Ignitus' low and calm voice echoed through the room. Adam kept staring at Ignitus as he slowly flicked the switch. Light filled the room, fully revealing both of them. "Now sit." Ignitus gestured toward an opposite chair in front of him with his free hand.

Swallowing, Adam approached the chair and lowered himself into it, keeping eye contact with Ignitus. Only a small, wooden coffee table now separated them.

"Now," he continued to gesture with his free hand, "you are going to tell me where Dr Faulk is." Ignitus took a photo of Dr Faulk from his pocket and placed in on the table and turned it to face Adam. He merely glanced at the photo before returning his focus onto Ignitus.

"…" Adam glanced back and forth between Ignitus and the picture a couple of times before swallowing, taking a deep breath and finally muttering, "n… no," he collected himself slightly, "I'm not." They both stared at each other for a couple of moments before he gained enough courage to speak up again. "Look, you can…" he swallowed. "You can threaten my life all you want but I'm not going to ruin everything we've created because my life's on the line."

"Oh no, I'm not threatening you." Ignitus' gaze stayed pinned on Adam's wavering eyes. "Because no matter if you tell me or not, I'm still going to shoot you."

"But," Adams eyes widened, "then what's the point in even telling you!"

Ignitus kept silent. Instead, he pulled out another photo and placed it on the table. The photo consisted of a young woman, Adam himself and two children.

"What… How did you get this!" demanded Adam.

"I took it."

"What do yo…?"

"I took it from your wife's dresser a few nights ago when she was asleep." Ignitus' voice kept the same calm demeanour from when he first spoke, "They didn't even know I was there. Now unless you want me to go back, you will tell me where he is." He gestured back to the photo. "And, to be clear with you, if you send me to the wrong place then I will still kill them, if you send me into a trap then I will come out unscathed and still kill them and if you try to kill me now," Ignitus' stare stayed glued to Adam's, "you will fail and they will die. Unless I leave here with the right information then they will die."

An expression of anger crossed Adam's face but could only be replaced with tears.

"Look… Please," he pleaded, "they don't even know I do this. Thay have nothing to do with it…!"

"Then tell me what I need to know." Ignitus switched the safety off.

Several long moments of silence passed between the two of them.

"… Look…" Adam's voice started to break up, "This work we've been doing, what Dr Faulk's been working on… It's, it's for you…"

"I don't care." Ignitus' grip on the gun tightened.

"No please listen to me!" he pleaded and, for some reason, Ignitus kept silent. "Look, he can fix you. You wouldn't need to do this. Weyland new this and that's why they sent you here. You won't have to listen to them anymore!"

What moments passed felt like hours as they sat at a stale mate and for once in his life, Ignitus didn't know what to do.

…

Creature's eyes burst open as he shot back into reality. He tried to rub the back of his stiff, aching neck, only to find his arms confined to restraints. In fact, Creature couldn't move at all. His entire body was being held in place by uncomfortable metal bonds that he knew all to well.

Before he could try and find any other objects in his surroundings, Creatures memories of what happened at the prison came flooding back to him.

Everyone he knew is dead, and now he's trapped in a cage.


End file.
